


Just you and I

by CatDcruz23



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: Just like you trust me with your body, I trust you with my heart.





	Just you and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little post last woman standing story, something I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you enjoy! Love forever and always.

Just you and I 

Becky walked behind the curtain and instantly crouched down; letting her title sit in her lap she put her head into her hands and tried to hide the tears that started to fall. She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her. 

“That was fucking amazing” She heard Sasha whisper, her hand rubbing circles on her back. 

“The both of you tore the house down, no one can follow that” Bayley said as she helped Becky back on her feet. 

Becky pulled away and took a deep breath to stop the sob in her chest, that match had taken a lot out of her and she was emotionally drained. This whole storyline had exhausted her, she was so happy to be where she is, but emotionally she had never been more tired. 

“Thank you so much” Becky looked over shoulder when she felt the curtain brush against her. 

“Jesus Christ” was all Charlotte said before pulling Becky into her arms. “You were so great” 

“No, you were great” Becky pulled back and put her forehead to Charlotte’s. 

“Shut up, you both just put on the match of the year” Sasha pulled the two slightly apart. 

“We had tears watching that” Sasha rolled her eyes at Bayley exposing her. “Come on group hug” 

Charlotte opened her long arms and they all gathered in and let themselves feel, the four of them had a bond like no other and after tonight and the show Becky and Charlotte put on they didn’t want to share this feeling with anyone else.   
Once they pulled back Becky laced her fingers with Charlotte’s, moving passed the other two girls and tugging Charlotte with her. “Give us a sec” She said as she walked. 

“Yeah we’ll celebrate later” Becky and Charlotte both acknowledged Sasha with a nod before disappearing down the hall.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Becky pulled Charlotte into a secluded spot, away from prying eyes and curious ears, the champ took a seat on a crate and patted the spot beside her. Charlotte struggled a little to pull herself up, her muscles protesting the movement. The bumps she took in the match finally catching up with her, when she was finally able to get on the crate she let out a small sigh. 

“Are you okay?” She looked over at Becky and saw her eyes filled with concern, smiling when Becky ran her hand up and down her back. 

“Yeah of course” Becky fixed her with a glare. 

“Try again” Becky moved the title that was between out of the way and shifted closer to Charlotte. “It’s just you and I baby, you don’t have to be tough” 

“I’m sore…and tired…and if I didn’t love what I did so much I would never leave bed for a few days” They both let out a laugh. “But more importantly, I am happy and I am so proud of what we did out there” Charlotte moved her hand to rest on Becky’s thigh. 

“What we did out there that was magic” Becky could feel herself getting emotional again. 

“That’s because we are magic, babe” Charlotte leaned forward and placed a kiss on Becky’s forehead. 

“I would never trust anyone else with my body the way I do with you, Charlie” Becky lifted her gaze to lock her eyes with Charlotte’s. “I was so excited to do this story with you, but I was so scared it would break us at times” 

“Hey” Charlotte put her forehead against Becky’s once more. “Nothing could ever break us, least of all a story for our job” 

“I know and I do know how strong we are, but I can’t lie” Becky took a small breath before linking her pinky with that of Charlotte’s on her thigh. “I worry that I hurt you, that my words hit a place I never want them to” 

“Just like you trust me with your body, I trust you with my heart” That brought a smile out of Becky brighter than the sun. “You will never hurt me; I know how much you love me” 

“Good…please don’t ever forget” 

“You were so beautiful out there” Charlotte whispered out. “Did you hear them?” Charlotte moved slightly back and raised an eyebrow. “They were all behind you, these people” Charlotte gestured to their surroundings. “Will never be able to ignore you again” 

“Thank you for always believing in me” Becky briefly glanced at her title. “Especially when I didn’t believe in myself” 

“You have always held me up when I couldn’t stand” Charlotte ran her hands through Becky’s hair. “Now it’s my turn to keep you from falling” 

“I love you, Charlotte” Becky took one of Charlotte’s hands and kissed her palm. “Tonight was always going to be special but it’s so much more because of what we shared out there, I wouldn’t have wanted that with anyone else” 

“Ugh I almost didn’t cry and you know how hard that is for me” Charlotte let out a wet laugh, Becky smiled at her and brushed away her tears. “I love you so much baby” 

Becky leaned in and placed her lips on Charlotte’s, it started off as a sweet kiss until Charlotte deepened it. She let her tongue slip into Becky’s mouth, both letting out a moan at the contact. They pulled back after a few moments; there was enough heat in the kiss that left a promise of what was to come later in their hotel room. 

“We should get out of here” Becky’s fingers ran over Charlotte’s exposed stomach.

“We-“Charlotte’s breath hitched when Becky placed a kiss just under her ear. “Not fair” The Queen pushed through her pain and forced herself off the crate fast. “We have to be there for that final moment on the stage with the girls” 

“Fuck” Becky muttered rolling her eyes. “Not that I don’t want to share this important night with them, I’d just rather spend it with you…alone…naked” 

Charlotte let out a hard laugh and it was enough to bring a smile to Becky’s face, she let Charlotte pull her off the crate before she pulled Charlotte into one more hug. She loved this woman more than she could ever put into words but one day she would show her, when she was on one knee with a ring in her hand.


End file.
